Que pasaria si
by dramaticsunlight
Summary: que pasaria si... ¿?


Hola hem lo que van a leer lo hice a base de la imaginación xD de todos los autores utilizare como base a esta comedia los fics de espero que no les moleste OO

QUE OCURRIRIA SI INUYASHA Y KAGOME….

Leyera los fics….

Era un dia normal….

No tan normal…..

En el templo higurashi.

Que haces kagome y que es esta rara cosa se parece a la cajita donde estan encerradas las personas-

No inuyasha esto se llama com-pu-ta-do-ra-dijo en silabas inuyasha trato de imitarla

Ahh se llama com-pu-ta-do-ra que raro nombre deverian de ponerle kaze no kizu es mas normal que raros son-

Inuyasha-kagome le miraba con el ceño fruncido- se llama conputadora!!

Ahh esta bien no te enojes-

Bueno dejame checar mi correo, no manches, otra vez! son solo cadenas-

Cadenas?-

Si cadenas son… mejor no te digo no lo entenderas- suspiro hasta que una idea se le paso por la mente habrio el buscador google (xD) y escribio inuyasha y kagome- vaya hay un millon de resultados que extraño… que sera esto… que raro nombre

Que haces kagome?-pregunto curioso con la cabeza a la misma distancia de kagome intentando leer-

Habrio otra ventana y busco el significado de fanfics.

Aquí dice que fanfics son historias ficticias que hacen los fans de una serie películas caricaturas etc… a ya entendi!! Pero no somos una serie! Que raro….-(0-0) selecciono de pareja inuyasha y kagome y salieron 29 fics y selecciono una historia llamada "cambio de papeles" por una tal eXa-anime y empezo a leerla en voz alta para que inuyasha escuchara-

Espera un minuto kag hem oscea que personas de todo el mundo escriben tonterias y babosadas con respecto a nosotros y nuestro viaje para recuperar los fragmentos de shikon?-

Sip- asintio con la cabeza y tambien algo sacada de onda

Pero como saben de nosotros esto es la vida real!-( :P)

Eso es lo raro, mira todo lo que ocurrio en esta historia cambiamos de cuerpos? Eso si seria extraño imaginate que pasemos por estas situaciones ellos si que tienen imaginación-

Si- kagome siguió leyendo hasta parar en el capitulo 8 enrojeció de vergüenza al igual que inuyasha al leer la pregunta que le hiso a kagome con respecto a lo estorbosas que eran sus "cosas"

Como creen que yo preguntaria esas cosas pervertidas!!?-

Yo que se inuyasha , ¬¬ pero ni se te ocurra hacerlo!!-

Jamas- "tal vez otro dia , 0-0 pense eso!?, estos fics si que hacen que la gente piense extrañas cosas"

Kagome cambio de capitulo y volvio a enrojecer cuando leyo lo ultimo lo de si presentaba el examen iba a recompensar a inuyasha miles de cosas pervertidas les paso por la mente y las trataron de evitar cambiando de fic

Este se llama "fantasma de amor" por taninu, jajjjajaja-

Que kagome?- kag se carcajeaba sin poder evitarlo

Es que aquí jajjajaja aquí… jajjajaja la..la… jajajjaja autora te….-

Me que?-

Te mato jajjajaja-

Que tiene de gracioso? U-Ù me matooo!!! O-O estoy muerto!! o-

Tranquilo es un fic…- siguió leyendo ya mas tranquila, pero leyo una parte y miro a inuyasha con terror - fantasma que miedoo!!!

o-o kagome es un fic! No soy un fantasma -- -

ficterror!! OuO que miedo- leyo y vio que inuyasha del fic "amaba" a la kikyo del fic- claro hasta en los fics ¬¬ malditos no me ayudan pero tal parece que al final me quedo con el galan

O///O kagome yo soy el protagonista el "galan"-

Ya callate siempre es lo mismo u-u gracias a mis fans los amo gracias por su apoyo los quiero!! -

Kagome hace media hora no sabias de esto u-u –

Ya pero veo que ellos son los unicos que me quieren ¬¬ -

Pero kagome! Yo tambien te quiero- se quedaron en silencio como tomates y kagome trato de leer para romper el hielo

Este tambien esta incompleto u-u – selecciono otro fic- este se llama…

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Autora:

juju hasta aquí lo dejo, adivinen que?

Cri cri (grillos :S)

Bueno que no se animan!!! C´mon boys and girls!! (ignorandome a mi misma)

Vaya dos malditas paginas, y creo que una es sobre que no dejo de hablar…

A lo que iba! No se enojen por favor les ruego (me arrodillo, me humillo y me desprecio a mi misma… siempre lo hago o-O)

Esta cosa´ repugnante que llamo fic, vamos! A quien engaño es una mierda:S esta horrible creación se dio, asi de simple, yo leía fics y de repente me dije a mi misma de mi hey jess baby mosha preshosha por k no escribes las reacciones que podrian tener inubaby y kagomesita si leyeran los fics pss al fin y al cabo me quema el cerebro de profunda inspiración con mi pasion que corre por mis venas por escribir tanta estupidez!!´ yes asi se dio, asi de stupido u-u asi soy yo DIOS SANTO!! Por que no me hiciste perfecta!! (- una voz chillona dice- problemas personales no se mezclan con el trabajo) nooooooooo se enojen queridos autores que los amoooo!! ( hey! De la manera de un hermano a otro ¬¬, que pervers!)

A si lean esos fics que estan RE buenos

Cambios de papeles… por eXa-anime

Fantasma de amor… por tan inu

Y ademas lean mi fic!!

Médium… por Kagome 70


End file.
